


Post-Workout Stretches

by twofacedjanus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Hair Appreciation, Canon Compliant, Cum Eating, Cum Marking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/pseuds/twofacedjanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Leonard to work out with him. He's not sure why, but once they're working out, it ends up being a big problem for Leonard,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Workout Stretches

Leonard is speechless. Absolutely speechless.

First there was the enormous amount of weight Jim’s able to curl. Then there was Jim benching his own body weight.

Then there’s the barbell squat.

Jim decided a while ago that shirts are optional, which is only adding to Leonard’s growing situation in his pants.

Watching all the muscles in Jim’s legs flex is bad enough – watching his hairy abs move as he worked is even worse. The sheen of sweat coating his best friend is giving him dirty, dirty thoughts and despite his best efforts to keep them out of his head, he starts thinking about what Jim would taste like – both above and below the belt.

With how strong Jim is, Leonard wonders if Jim would be able to pick him up and hold him. Maybe he’d be able to fuck him standing up as he clings to Jim for dear life.

"Doin’ okay there, Bones?"

“Yeah! Yeah! I’m… I’m… I’m great,” he fumbles. Easily the least convincing performance he’s ever put on.

"Really? You look a little flustered." Jim gives him a shit-eating grin and Leonard knows then and there that Jim’s doing it on purpose.

Leonard scowls and Jim keeps smirking even as he picks up some more dumbbells to show off his thick biceps flexing for Leonard. He’s sure it’s for Leonard at this point.

Jim doesn’t like showering in the locker room, so they go straight back to Leonard’s room – it’s bigger, it’s a single, what’s not to love?

Once they’re through the door, Leonard spins Jim around to face him, another scowl on his face.

"Bones, what—"

"You little shit."

Then Leonard is crashing their lips together in a heated, passionate kiss. Jim makes a surprised noise and Leonard thinks he may have completely destroyed their friendship just because of a stupid erection at the gym, but then Jim grips his shirt and pulls their mouths deeper, his tongue licking into Leonard’s mouth.

Leonard walks them to his room, the two pulling off clothing as they stumble in until they’re standing in the nude. All Leonard can focus on is the wide expanse of Jim’s furry, muscled chest and he latches his lips onto the sweaty skin. Jim tastes incredible, salty sweat a tantalizing flavor as he mouths at Jim’s chest.

"Holy shit," Jim heaves out, bringing a hand up to card through Leonard’s hair and push him against his sternum.

Leonard explores Jim’s chest with his tongue, licking at sweaty skin and soft blond fur until he reaches a nipple, drawing it between his lips and hollowing his cheek.

"Oh Jesus," Jim whispers.

Leonard is harder than he’s been in his life, now, but Jim’s  _abs_. He falls to his knees and burrows his face into the sculpted muscle and inhales the heavenly smell of his best friend. Jim pets down his neck as Leonard kisses his abdomen.

_Oh my God_.

The golden hair trailing down his belly terminates in soft, trimmed fur around Jim’s cock – Jim’s long, thick, perfectly straight cock. Leonard gasps at the sight of it and cradles Jim’s balls in his palm. He glances up to see Jim looking expectantly at him.

Leonard doesn’t want to disappoint him. He presses kiss after kiss to Jim’s furry thighs, below his belly button, and to the crease between his leg and crotch. Jim huffs out a breath and Leonard locks eyes with him right as he kisses the side of Jim’s beautiful dick.

"Bones," he murmurs, and Leonard trails his lips along the side of Jim’s shaft. He mouths right along the crown of his cock, and Jim grips his hair. "Bones, please."

Leonard rewards him with a kiss to the tip. “God,  _Jim_ ,” he says, then he opens wide and draws Jim’s cock between his lips. Jim sighs with relief and strokes down the back of Leonard’s head.

Jim’s so big he fills Leonard’s mouth – he can’t believe how big Jim is. His crotch is sweaty too, giving his cock a wonderful flavor that Leonard can’t get enough of. He takes Jim deeper and deeper, his tongue laving over Jim’s manhood to taste the enormous vein and feel his pulse. Whenever he draws back, he licks at the head of Jim’s dick and mouths at the tip, getting a shudder of arousal out of Jim.

If only Jim had teased him with a work out sooner.

Leonard’s determined to get Jim’s entire cock in his mouth – he’s never actually blown anyone before, though he’s thought about it. He grabs a hold of Jim’s firm ass with one hand and cards the other through his belly fur, then pulls himself as deep onto Jim as possible. He isn’t quite able to do it without choking.

"Oh god," Jim murmurs. His hands are shaking now from how hard he is. Leonard stretches his lips out as much as he can, trying to suck all of Jim’s dick in, but he can’t quite reach. "Bones – Bones I’m gonna cum, I – wanna last a bit longer."

Leonard pulls off to give Jim a break, pressing kisses to his thigh instead. Jim’s belly is heaving from the sheer pleasure of Bones sucking his cock. Leonard’s leaking precum all over the floor.

Jim drops to his knees and wraps around him. “Come here,” he murmurs, his eyes half-lidded and blown wide with lust. He presses a hungry kiss to Leonard’s lips, tongue seeking entry as he holds them chest to chest, their cocks meeting in the middle. Leonard could kiss Jim  _forever_  and it still wouldn’t be enough.

He can barely breathe from how turned on he is, but then Jim is pulling away and Leonard is reaching out for him again.

"I wanna suck your dick," Jim says and Leonard’s mind goes totally blank.

"You – you what?"

Jim guides him over to the bed to sit and spreads Leonard’s legs. “I—” he kisses Leonard’s belly. “—wanna—" a kiss to the thigh. "—suck—" a kiss to the side of Leonard’s achingly hard dick. "—your dick.” Then Jim kisses the hilt and licks along the entire length.

Leonard can’t believe what he’s seeing – his best friend is kissing his dick and rubbing his thighs, and now he’s drawing Leonard’s cock between his lips and hollowing his cheeks. His breath is wrenched away from him as Jim slides further down his cock until he can’t go any further, the warm confines of his mouth better than any other worldly pleasure Leonard has ever experienced.

Jim sucks him slow and earnestly, fingers curled around the root and cradling his balls. Up and down he sucks, making slurping noises every so often. Leonard wishes he had a camera so he’ll have more than just memories of the sight of his cock being devoured by Jim’s hungry lips.

Jim brings an arm around his back to pull himself forward only to swallow more of Leonard’s cock, pressing him deeper and deeper until Jim’s lips have met the hilt and Leonard can’t see his cock anymore. "Oh god, Jim," he moans, hand petting through Jim’s blond shock of hair. The coils of arousal tighten in his gut and he groans out Jim’s name again. "I’m gonna cum. Jim – gonna cum."

Jim disobeys his warnings and licks into the slit of Leonard’s cock just as his orgasm hits him. He shoots hot ropes of cum to the back of Jim’s throat, coating his mouth and tongue as he sucks at each spurt. The pleasure is mind-blowing – his mind is a complete blank as he watches himself throb between his best friend’s lips, Jim swallowing his semen down without a second thought. He nearly falls backward against the bed were it not for Jim cradling his back.

"Oh god. Oh…"

Leonard doesn’t have the energy to speak at the moment.

Jim pulls off and buries his face into Leonard’s crotch, kissing his thigh before burrowing into the fur coating his belly. “Bones,” he sighs.

After a few moments of Jim nuzzling his tummy, Leonard strokes down his back. “You’re still hard.”

Jim nods and kisses his belly.

"I want you to fuck me."

Jim locks eyes with him, erection renewed. “You – really?”

Leonard nods. “Fuck me, Jim.”

Jim presses a kiss to Leonard’s pec – right over his heart – and retrieves the lube from Leonard’s drawer.

"Wait… how’d you know where that is?"

"I might have fapped in your room on more than one occasion when my roommate was studying and I needed a fix."

Leonard narrows a glare at Jim as Jim lays him down on the covers. “You’re why I’ve been running out of lube so qui—iiiiiiii—hiiiiiiiiick…”

A slick finger presses inside Leonard, slowly. “Ever been with a man?”

"No," Leonard chokes out, grimacing a bit.

"I’ll be gentle."

Having a finger inside him is a strange feeling indeed – having two, then three, is even stranger, but he feels full and stretched and it feels amazing.

"Got any condoms?"

"Don’t want one," Leonard murmurs. "Just want you. All of you."

Jim gives a little gasp. “How do you want it?”

"Can you hold me?"

Jim seems taken aback, like he hadn’t expected something so romantic. “Uh… yeah.”

"Hold me, then pick me up an’ fuck me standing."

Jim’s jaw drops open. 

Leonard hears Jim cap the lube and slick himself up, then he’s caging him to the bed and the head of his dick is pressing into Leonard. It burns, then it doesn’t, then he feels a spark of pleasure, then he feels fuller than he ever has before, but it’s a good kind of full, knowing Jim’s cock is deep inside him.

Jim wraps around him and passionately kisses him, cradling his head to angle it just right so their tongues can tangle together. He moans into it, then Leonard’s being moved and suddenly he’s upright, then he’s sitting in Jim’s lap and Jim’s standing in the middle of the room.

Leonard clings to his shoulders and Jim grips Leonard’s butt with no other support. He cups Jim’s jaw and looks deep into his blue eyes. He knew before that Jim had pretty eyes, but now they looked so beautiful and honest, speaking volumes of how much he cares for Leonard.

"Forget fuckin’ me. Make love to me, Jim." He crushes their lips together and Jim starts lifting him up and letting him sit back down on his cock, powerful arms flexing with every movement.

Leonard can't believe Jim's actually capable of fucking him while standing – it's easily the hottest thing he's ever experienced and with every press into his prostate he gives a little twitch of pleasure.

"Oh god, Jim," he moans, staring into his best friend's eyes and feels something growing in his chest.

Jim goes slowly, the strain of holding both of them and fucking Leonard almost too much. Leonard kisses him slow and sweet while Jim thrusts into him, alternately feeling empty and full.

He doesn't last very long the second time.

Soon enough he's moaning into Jim's mouth and with one final press against his sweet spot, he clenches around Jim and heaves out breaths. Stars flood his vision as he stripes Jim's furry body with cum, shooting all the way up to his neck. 

Jim gives a few more thrusts and then he's groaning and clenching his teeth, knees nearly buckling from raw pleasure as he empties his load into Leonard. Leonard keeps eye contact with him, softly petting Jim's head as he shakes through his orgasm and tries for one last thrust.

When he stops throbbing inside Leonard's fluttering hole, he carefully walks the two of them over to the bed and sits down on the edge. Leonard's still cradling his jaw and looking into his eyes. He cups the back of Jim's head and their lips meet again, this time soft and tender.

Leonard glances down to see his cum coating Jim's chest. He gives Jim another kiss, then his fingers meet semen, and he's slowly smearing his load through Jim's chest fur.

"Jim," he sighs. Jim leans in to try to meet foreheads, but Leonard presses a kiss to Jim's.

"That was incredible," Jim murmurs. He's still trembling. "If I'd known earlier..."

The beautiful blue eyes of his best friend meet his again. He's not sure what the feeling deep in his heart is, but what he does know is he's softly petting Jim, and they're gazing into each other's eyes like lovers do. Something during their encounter switched in his head – they're best friends, but maybe they can be more, too.

Leonard cards his fingers through Jim's sticky fur now thoroughly coated in cum. "I wanna be more than friends," he says, low and soft.

Jim presses a single kiss to his lips. "I want that too."

Leonard smiles and their foreheads meet. "Kinda hard to go back to jus' friends after that."

Another soft kiss from Jim. "Then we won't."

Leonard climbs off, clenching around Jim to seal his cum inside him, but then the two lay down on Leonard's bed and they're back to soft kissing, wrapped around each other.

Jim's still shaking; Leonard's not sure if it's from exertion or emotion. All he can do is cover them up and hug his best friend tight.

The shaking stops, and Jim falls asleep, with Leonard following soon after.

 


End file.
